I think I'll Keep it
by RebelKorra
Summary: Aang's been gone without any word. When he finally returns, how will Katara react?
**Hey guys, first fan-fiction writing. Got some stories planned that I'd like to be doing. Just a little one-shot I thought up, so review with any constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the mentioned characters. Neither do Mike and Bryan, but I really wish they did.**

She heard Appa's arrival almost immediately; she had heard that same rush of air and crashing to the ground hundreds of time, but Katara knew that this time was different. 4 weeks. 4 weeks he had been gone without any sort of update. They had only been married for 2 months and he leaves, just saying he had to take care of something. She knew this was Aang, but she couldn't help but think: her Aang would never go so long without telling her, what else could this new Aang be capable of.

As she walked to the stables, even more terrible scenarios crossed her mind. Could he have been with another woman? Of course not, she confirmed. Aang would never do that, especially not to me. We've been together for so long, he loves me… right? But 4 weeks, 4 weeks is inexcusable. A million insecurities crossed Katara's mind as she walked by Air Temple Island's oasis. Maybe he found someone prettier than me. I never could make him laugh; maybe he found someone who could make him giggle like he used to. Maybe he's found someone better…

With that thought anger welled up within her. He was just the Avatar, she was Katara. She knew she didn't need him; she was the greatest water-bender in the world and damn right she was beautiful. Just to be sure, she stopped and looked to the pond, fixing her hair and pulling it out of her bun. If he was gonna break her heart, then she was gonna make him regret it.

Finally, she arrived at the doors of the stable and saw Aang, back the other way, fiddling with something on Appa's saddle. She decided to wait, wanting the element of surprise on her side, for when she finally tore into him. Several moments passed and she began impatiently tapping her feet until, finally tiring of waiting, she loudly cleared her throat, getting his attention. He turned around with a cry, yelling "Katara! Spirits I've missed you", and quickly floating down next to her. He grabbed her into a powerful embrace, rubbing her hair, but she wasn't appeased. 4 weeks he had been gone. He wasn't getting off the hook this time.

She lightly shoved him away angrily saying "Aang how dare you come back here and… dammmmn". She had finally seen his face, and plastered across his boyish face, her Aang's, was the beginnings of a full beard. In all her years with Aang, she had never seen him with facial hair and… damn did she like it. Katara knew her husband was a handsome man, fit, tall, and attractive. But with this beard… well he looked down-right hot. Katara completely forgot about her earlier anger and just stared dumbly at Aang, mouth nearly hanging open.

"Uhhh… Katara? Is something wrong?"

She remained silent, still in awe of the man in front of her. Instead of the boy she had won a war with, the boy she had fallen in love with, or the boy she had held in such awe for so long, was a man, her husband, the man she was going to spend her life with. And he looked amazing; there was just something about the beard, made him look so… adult and she loved it.

Aang took her silence for anger and quickly began stammering "Katara. I…I know I was gone for a long time, but the pirates became a bigger problem than I thought and Sokka needed my help to protect the new shipping lanes. I should have written you, but I was just so busy and I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible."

She didn't hear a word he said, still focusing on his new facial hair. It just accentuated his face so well and he looked so manly… she just couldn't think of anything else.

Getting desperate, Aang began to plead with her "I know. I have no right to come back after 4 weeks of being gone and expect everything to be the same. I'll stay here with Appa today, I'll give you some space and you can…"

He was interrupted by her hand gently caressing his cheek. "Uhhh… Katara what're you doing?" Still saying nothing, she began to scratch his beard expecting it to be rough, but was instead greeted with only softness. Katara finally managing to eek words out stuttering "you have a beard… I… I've never seen you with a beard before."

"Well yeah, I didn't even have time to write you. I didn't get to shave and I was just gonna do it when I got back."

"NO" she screamed, louder than she really wanted to. "I… I like it" continuing to stroke his beard. "You should keep it, I like it."

"I don't know Katara, its kinda itchy and Sokka said I look better without a beard and I kinda think it just gets in the way and doesn't do much for me…"

"Oh", a look of lust crossed her face, "I can show you what that beard does for you." Grabbing his hand, she began dragging him from the stables back to the temple.

A while later, Aang laid in bed, Katara softly sleeping next to him, exhausted and still in utter confusion, thinking only "I think I'll keep it."


End file.
